


Warmth

by avengingvelociraptortimelord (xsilverxlightx)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/pseuds/avengingvelociraptortimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 8 of this year's femslash yuletide: festive drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Bobbi shifted over on the couch as Natasha settled into the space beside her and handed her a mug filled with mulled wine. She breathed in deeply before taking a sip and humming happily. “God that’s good.”

Natasha grinned as she drank from her own mug before resting her head on Bobbi’s shoulder. It was snowing outside and Bobbi had put on some quiet Christmas music while Natasha was busy in the kitchen. They haven’t had much time to just exist like this lately and it’s a nice change. 

Natasha is warm and soft against her side and Bobbi can’t help unwrapping one hand from her mug to run through the redhead’s hair. Nat shifted and pressed a kiss to Bobbi’s neck, causing her to shiver.

“Cold?” Natasha teased, sliding her free hand around Bobbi’s back and up under the hem of her sweater.

“Not particularly,” Bobbi replied before taking a long drink from her mug and setting it down on the coffee table. She waited until Natasha had another sip before deftly stealing the mug from her and setting it down as well. 

“I was drinking that,” Natasha complained, though she made no move to grab it back from her. 

“Sorry,” Bobbi replied with a grin, sounding thoroughly unrepentant. She tipped Natasha’s head up to kiss her. Natasha grinned against her lips and lightly scraped her nails on her spine. Bobbi shivered again and tugged gently on her hair in retaliation. They didn't speak but both shifted immediately, twisting and rearranging so they were pressed closer together. Bobbi soon found herself flat on her back across the couch with Natasha above her. 

They hadn't had enough of the wine to be buzzed but it was easy to just let go and relax into the kiss. Thanks to their drinks she tasted just like Christmas, all warm and perfectly spiced.


End file.
